Close your eyes and think of me
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Rodolphus shows Bellatrix who's in charge of her. This isn't for the faint hearted, contains blood and rape and nasty things.


**I would just like to thank my good friend Mrs. Millfoy for always being the first to write me a review. Thank you sister.**

**Also a huge thank you to all my people who I Role Play with, you're the best my dearies. **

**And a massive hug and lots of love to my Cissa, the best RP partner a Bellatrix could ask for. Love you, pet. You always will be my inspration. 3**

**Now on with the show. . . .**

As softly as I could I crept up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with my husband. I'd left my boots by the fire place so the clipping of my heels on the marble floor wouldn't wake him, it was 2.00am and I was tired, but smiling. I'd just left the comforting arms of my sister after hours of love making, it had been pure heavenly bliss. Her smell still lingered on my fingers and I could still taste her on my lips, I shivered as I ran my tongue over my lower lip, the taste of her bringing back sweet memories of a few hours before. Heaven.

I ignored the house elf as it bowed to me on the stairs, I wasn't in the mood for anything but a shower and sleep. Rodolphus would be asleep by now I was sure of it, we had both gone at least two days without rest. Our latest mission for our Lord had demanded all of our stamina and our skill and neither of us had let him down, we had succeeded. Rodolphus had come back here to our own Manor, I had gone to my sisters. I hadn't seen or touched her for days, and despite the fact I was both mentally and physically exhausted, I couldn't wait another day to make love to her.

She had taken good care of me in the hours I had spent with her, her gentle hands washing away the blood and sweat from my skin and hair as we stood together under the hot water of the shower. She had made me gasp and moan as she buried her head between my legs as I lay on my back in her bed. I had returned the favour to her, over and over and over, until she collapsed and fell into an exhausted sleep in my arms. Reluctantly I had pulled away from her warm body, pacing a kiss to her forehead and a rose and a note of my undying love on my pillow, I'd left her sleep.

Now, I sighed as I pushed open the door to my bedroom as softly as I could, it was dark inside and completely silent. Good, he was sleeping. He knew where I'd been and what I'd been doing, he had always known, most people did I think, they just didn't have the balls to say it out loud. They knew it would upset Narcissa, and an upset Narcissa meant an angry me. People didn't want to anger me and suffer my wrath, so they kept silent. All but Rodolphus. He liked to taunt and tease me, telling me how much of a whore I was, how fucked up and twisted I was. Fucking my sister and loving her the way I did. I should have ignored his digs and his constant comments, but I couldn't, they made me angry and often I'd snap and try to hex him. Then the fun would start. We where both matched in magic, both of us exceptional duellist's, and our wand battles used to last hours. But physical, I was no match for him. He was stronger, bigger and taller than I was, and nine times out of ten he would use this upper hand to disarm me of my one weapon. My wand.

I crept bare footed across the floor to the direction of the en-suite bathroom, the moonlight through the gap in the curtains gave me just enough light to see by. I froze as the room filled with the glow of a hundred candles, and my heart sped up in my chest. He was awake! I didn't move nor speak as I left his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Where have you been, Bellatrix?" His voice was close to my ear and I involuntary tried to move away from him, he wouldn't let me.

I turned slowly to face him, my face a blank mask. "I told you I was going to see, Narcissa. I thought you'd be asleep." I lent away as he lent forwards.

His hand in my hair stopped me from moving, and I bite back a whimper as he pulled me against his naked body. His lips brushed mine and I felt his tongue flick my bottom lip. I flinched and my breath hitched in my throat as he chuckled darkly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I can taste what you and your sister have been doing." He tuted and lifted my hand to his nose, smelling my fingers and I couldn't help bite my lip and again try to move from him. "I can smell her on you, dirty slut." As he spoke he took my finger in his mouth and I watched with growing panic as I saw the anger mixed with lust in his grey eyes.

I made a move to grab my wand, but he was faster. Fatigue made me slower to react and the back of his hand caught my cheek in a hard slap. I stumbled sideways from the blow, but his grip on my hair stopped me falling. I yelped in pain as I was dragged towards to the bed by my curls, my eyes filling with tears I refused to shed in front of him. I tried to pull away as he gripped my arm and tossed me ungracefully onto the rumpled sheets and pinned me down with his body, his hand finally letting go of my hair. I struggled weakly under his weight, my talon like nails leaving a bloody gash down his cheek as I tried to get away. He laughed, and I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. Another back hander rendered me momentarily disorientated, and he used this moment to grip both my hands and hold them above my head in one of his, his other hand under his pillow for his wand. With a flick of his wrist my hands were bound above my head another flick left me naked and shaking under him. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Cissy as his hands roughly groped at my body, I called up her image knowing from past experience it would make this at least a tiny bit more bearable.

"Open your eyes, Bellatrix." He spoke against the skin of my breast, his lips enclosed around my nipple and I tensed up even more.

No, I don't want to look at you. I kept them closed. I cried out in pain as his teeth clamped down on my sensitive flesh, breaking the skin, my eyes flew open and I fought back the rise of building fear as I looked at him, his lips tainted with my blood, his eyes where mad and full of a lust I'd never seen so strong in him. He lent over me, his blood stained lips hovering over mine.

"Are you thinking of her now? Is it her you see when I fuck you, bitch?" His lips pressed against mine and I felt my body tremble as his hands forced my legs apart.

"Rod, please don't. . ." I tried to keep the begging out of my voice, but it was there, and he laughed.

I watched him as he sat up and roughly hooked my legs around his hips, his wand was still in his hand and I glanced to it, my heart speeding up in my chest as he pointed it at me. This wouldn't be the first time he had Crucio'd me during sex and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, it didn't come. Wearily I opened my eyes, and watched him point the wand at his own erection, a whispered Engorgo was uttered and my eyes grew wider as his erection grew from eight inches to ten and then twelve. I whimpered as it hit fourteen. He grinned at my expression as he looked up at me and tossed his wand on the bed besides me.

"What's wrong Bellatrix, you look like your about to pass out and I haven't even touched you yet, my darling."

I struggled against the bonds holding my hands pinned, the panic in my chest making me numb to the ropes burning my skin with enough friction to break it. He sneered at me as he pressed himself against me, his hands holding my hips in place to stop me from moving. I tried to relax, knowing it would hurt more if I was tense. He pushed and I whimpered, he pushed again and I bite my lip, he was half way in and I couldn't help the soft moan that issued from my throat as he touched my G-spot inside. He pushed harder and I cried out in pain, his hands gripped my hips harder as I tried to move away, he laughed as the tears gathered on my eye lashes. With final hard thrust he buried himself up to the hilt inside me. I tried to stop from crying out in pain, it hurt and burned and I tried to move to make it hurt less, he wouldn't let me. With his hand now behind my knee, and his other hand by the side of my head, me began to thrust. And I screamed in agony, he lifted my leg to go deeper, and I felt myself getting wet, but not from pleasure, I was bleeding. He didn't care as he thrust harder the grip on my leg tightened, I could hear myself begging him to stop, telling him he was hurting me, that I loved him, I told him anything to make him stop, he didn't listen and I closed my eyes and tried to think of Cissy.

I don't know how long it went on, all I know is the pain I felt and the blood now soaking the white sheet under me. All the while he whispered insults at me, telling me I was whore, and I loved it rough and this was pleasure to me, not pain. I tasted blood in my mouth as my teeth broke the skin on my lower lip, his thrusts got more urgent, and I almost screamed again at the agony he was causing me. Finally after what felt like hours, he relesed inside of me grunting like an animal in my ear. I stayed silent as I could, small whimpers of pain leaving my lips. He kissed me roughly and pulled out, falling by my side on his back, his now limp over sized erection covered in my blood and his own seed. I felt sick, and I turned my head to the side, the tears that I'd been holding back spilled from my eyes. I felt the bed shift and my hands were freed from the ropes, I rolled painfully onto my side as his hand lovingly brushed my cheek. I closed my eyes agian as his lips pressed against my the back of my shoulder in the most tender of kisses. He covered me with the blood stained sheet and left the room, leaving me to sob into my pillow.

I lay there for a long time, my body screaming in pain. The sound of Rodolphus Dissaparating from the Manor made me finally open my eyes, and I began to sob again. Louder now he wasn't around to hear my distress. I could feel the blood underneath me and my thighs were sticky with the crimson fluid, my whole body was aching and I could hardly move as I forced myself to sit up. I screamed in pain at the stabbing agony between my legs and fell back down again, my body shaking and my eyes burning with tears. I clutched the soiled sheet to my bare breasts and weakly clicked my fingers. There was a cracking sound and the house elf was standing before me, she bowed low to the floor, her long nose brushing the carpet. Weakly I tried to sit up again, not wanting to show my pain to a creature below me.

"Mistress Bellatrix is hurting, Thimble will help Mistress Bellatrix." The elf's high pitched voice hurt my head and I growled at her to shut up. She did.

"Thimble, just go and. . .get Narcissa. Bring her back here to me." I spoke through gritted teeth as the pain washed over me in a wave, my head spun and I lay back down. My breathing heavy in my chest. I didn't hear the elf as she Dissaparated, nor did I hear the sound of Narcissa's cry of horror as she Apparated into the room holding Thimbles hand. I'd passed out.

I woke a few hours later to the smell of white roses and a gentle arm draped over my waist. Gingerly I turned to face my bed partner and my eyes fell upon the worried and concerned face of my sisters. I forced a smile. She stayed silent, knowing better than to ask me what happened, past experience had taught her not to ask. I always told her in my own time. Instead she pushed her body closer to mine and held me tighter to her, her legs tangling in with mine. The pain was gone, she had healed me, and cleaned me, but the shame was still there. I felt the tears leak from my eyes again, and she cradled my head to her chest, whispering sweetly in my ear, telling me I was safe now, I was loved and adored by her. I felt her love and I closed my tired eyes, I slept in her bed, in her arms, my sleep filled with the sweet smell of her. But in my mind, the darkness that had been hovering over me for years, finally took seed, and the first shoot of madness crept into my already damaged soul.


End file.
